A Gipsy Melody At Dawn
by Goddess Rhiannon
Summary: SS Lost Canvas fic. Dos personas muy dispares destinadas a unir sus caminos, aunque el tiempo sea su enemigo. ¿Aprenderá el maestro a enseñar y la renuente alumna a escuchar? eso está por verse y el santo de Virgo tendrá que vérselas con "el desafío en persona" embotellado en la volcánica gitana de melodioso cantar. Asmita x OC


**A Gipsy Melody At Dawn**

_By Goddess Rhiannon_

**Hello! Y aquí por fin me he puesto a escribir de nuevo, ¡ya que la maldita historia se negaba a salir de mi cabeza! =_= No sé cómo se va a encaminar esto, pero bueno, haré lo mejor que pueda para ofrecer mi versión de lo que sucedió después del festival XDD (PD: si alguien dio con esta historia por casualidad, sepan que hay un oneshot donde se ve mejor cierto episodio que desencadenó este fic, el oneshot se llama "FESTIVAL" )**

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

_**Capítulo Primero **_

La caravana de gitanos que, con la eficiencia de quienes emigraban constantemente de lugar en lugar, acampaban en los bosques que rodeaban la pequeña aldea de Rodorio, la cual estaba asentada a los pies del magnífico Santuario de la diosa Atena, se encontraba en plena actividad ya que el ocaso se acercaba con rapidez y la fogatas no podían dejar de arder. Los días de primavera se iban tornando lentamente en jornadas más largas y cálidas, pero aún las noches eran frescas. Una suave brisa ululaba entre las copas de los añejos árboles con perezosa languidez después de la reciente lluvia que había hecho correr a todos los aldeanos a buscar refugio prontamente durante el festival que se había celebrado en honor a la primavera. Todas las personas, desde niños hasta ancianos, se dedicaban a protegerse de la fría noche que se avecinaba en el campamento. Sólo una persona se encontraba haciendo sus tareas a regañadientes, una doncella gitana de gran belleza pero de mal carácter estaba que rechinaba los dientes de furia. Su nombre era Taira, era una bailarina y cantante consumada, de voz tan bella y expresiva que podía hacer llorar de emoción hasta al más duro guerrero o sonreír a la más triste persona que la oyera. La chica ostentaba una larga cabellera negra como el ébano, ojos del color del rico chocolate, unos labios rojos y delicadamente formados cual pimpollo de rosa, su cuerpo era por demás agraciado y esbelto, de largas piernas, redondeadas caderas, fina cintura y un generoso busto que hacían babear a más de un hombre. Taira era muy consciente de que una mano maestra la había bendecido con muchos dones, pero la humildad no era uno de ellos, y su orgullo había sido vapuleado severamente nada más y nada menos que por un joven santo de Atena. El episodio había tomado lugar durante el almuerzo que se había servido durante el alegre festival, dónde la muchacha había estado cantando para la muchedumbre congregada en las largas mesas, siendo por demás aplaudida y llenada de elogios por su maestría con el laúd y sus bellas canciones; más había habido uno entre todos los comensales que había permanecido indiferente a sus encantos, un santo de larga y lacia cabellera rubia, de rostro sereno y agraciado, al igual que el resto de los santos de Atena, alto y delgado, ostentando brillante armadura dorada, simplemente había tenido el descaro de ignorarla para luego replicarle con una horrible lógica que había hecho el milagro de dejar a la doncella muda e hirviendo de furia.

Taira pelaba las papas y las zanahorias con furiosas estocada, parecía estar matándolas y no pelándolas. Su madre y su abuela la observaban con preocupación, ya que la chica solía estar de buen humor casi siempre, rara era la vez que se veía su morena frente arrugada por el enojo.

"Dime, querida nieta ¿qué te hace estar tan iracunda? Fue un hermoso día, tuvimos buena ganancia y todos quedaron deslumbrados contigo" Preguntó la anciana gitana, mirando de reojo como su nieta levantaba la vista resoplando "Ay, abuela, es que ese odioso santo que estaba sentado y sin comer nada, simplemente con los ojos cerrados, me dijo criatura baja y terrenal, además de vanidosa y engreída ¡puedes creerlo!¡Jamás me había sentido tan insultada en toda mi vida!" Espetó Taira, con ojos que brillaban de indignación. Su madre había escuchado el intercambio y decidió poner al corriente a su madre.

"Taira, ese hombre te ha enseñado que no todos se doblegaran ante tus caprichos, deberías estarle agradecida y no sentirte tan humillada por escuchar ciertas verdades" Agregó la madre de la joven. La anciana miró a su hija y sonrió, su nieta tendría que aprender algunas cosas antes de madurar en la mujer que sabía estaba destinada a ser. La muchacha se levantó de su lugar con un bufido de protesta y, tomando su amado laúd, enfiló hacia algún lugar donde no hubiera nadie.

"¡Taira, no te alejes demasiado y regresa apenas anochezca!" Exclamó su madre, la joven levantó una mano en señal de saludo y trotó con pies ligeros por un sendero que algún animal había trazado.

"Umm... tengo un presentimiento extraño con respecto a ese muchacho santo de Atena, temo que se presentará más veces en la vida de nuestra niña y me asusta pensar en el desenlace" Profetizó lúgubremente la anciana gitana, la cual era respetada por sus acertados presagios. Su hija la miró con preocupación, virando luego su mirada por donde su querida hija había desaparecido.

No muy lejos del campamento se podía oír el suave murmullo de las olas del mar rompiendo en la playa, el viento salobre azotó el rostro de la morena muchacha que aspiró una gran bocanada del fresco aire, intentando que el mismo la ayudara a enfriar su acalorado temperamento. Sabía por experiencia que cuando se enojaba, debía encontrar un lugar a solas para afinar su instrumento y arrancarle suaves acordes que ayudaran a apaciguar su atribulada mente. No tardó en encontrar unas salientes rocosas que la amparaban un poco del viento, el lugar parecía prometedor, así que hacia allí se dirigió con paso firme. Buscó un lugar donde sentarse, hallándolo en una parte más plana de una de las rocas; allí comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas de su laúd y a tararear dulcemente para sí misma, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la melodía que creaba junto al sonido del océano. Más que mala suerte tenía, ya que más arriba la misma persona que la chica trataba de olvidar se encontraba meditando como era su costumbre por las tardes. Asmita sintió la presencia de la joven desde que saliera del bosque, la sintió moverse ágilmente y acomodarse a tocar su instrumento con inocente seguridad. El santo de Virgo escuchó el dulce sonido de la voz de sirena que cantaba un par de metros más abajo, reconociendo que la doncella era realmente un prodigio con la música, la cual parecía llevar en la sangre cual fuego ardiente. Claro está que no pensaba decírselo y menos después del encuentro poco amistoso de ese mediodía, la chica debía aprender un par de cosas antes de poder hablar de igual a igual con él... no que hubiera una gran cantidad de gente que fuera tan consciente del universo como él, pero bueno, a veces debía bajar al plano más terrenal para comunicarse con el resto de la humanidad.

Taira continuaba con su melodía, relajándose visiblemente, suspirando, terminó su canción, más no detuvo el rasgueo de las cuerdas. Tan distraída estaba que no se percató de que Asmita la vigilaba con tranquilidad, y se llevó un gran sobresalto cuando el mismo santo le habló desde su lugar más arriba.

"¿Ya te has calmado, pequeña gitana, o acaso aún deseas arrancarme los ojos por atreverme a decirte la verdad?" Dijo Asmita con suave voz, la pobre chica saltó casi un metro de su asiento, mirando para todas partes hasta que sus ojos divisaron la larga y rubia cabellera del santo; ahora el sujeto no llevaba su armadura, pero a ella le era imposible no reconocer esa voz.

"¡Tu! ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Diablos, qué una chica no puede tener un lugar donde no haya personas molestas!" Espetó indignada Taira, no creyéndose su mala suerte "¿Qué no ves que estaba practicando?" Asmita arqueó una dorada ceja y sonrió. "No, no veo, soy ciego de nacimiento" Ante esta respuesta, la muchacha se quedó con la boca abierta, petrificada en su lugar más abajo.

"Bueno... err... lo siento por ti, pero no es mi culpa" El joven santo meneó la cabeza de lado a lado. "No te preocupes, no puedo echar de menos lo que jamás tuve, yo 'veo' de manera distinta, no necesito mis ojos" Ante esta respuesta, Taira puso los brazos en jarra.

"Pues tú te lo pierdes" Le espetó ella, altanera.

"¿Perderme qué? El verte a ti. No lo creo" Respondió Asmita con el mismo tono sereno de voz. La chica apretó los dientes con enfado, golpeando el suelo con una pie cual niña malcriada. Ese sujeto era el colmo de lo insufrible, ya vería que tan potentes eran sus pulmones cuando le gritara lo mucho que lo detestaba. Pero para su gran sorpresa, no pudo más que avanzar unos pasos, su cuerpo no la obedecía, parecería como si hubiese una pared invisible que le impedía llegar hasta su objetivo. Podía rodear las rocas, pero jamás acercarse al muchacho, que le daba la espalda ahora.

"¡Qué sucede! ¿por qué no puedo moverme libremente? ¡Esto los estás haciendo tú, verdad!¡Ya déjame pasar!" Exclamó a todo pulmón Taira, a lo que el santo respondió con su siempre tranquila voz "Es obvio que soy yo el que te impide acercarte, pero que lo hayas notado tan rápido demuestra que al menos tienes algo de inteligencia" Al escuchar eso, Taira quería aporrear la rubia cabezota del engreído sujeto con su laúd, cosa que en sí era mucho decir, ya que ella amaba ese instrumento. "No deseo tu cercanía, mujer terrenal, hasta que aprendas humildad y desapego de lo que das por sentado"

"Pues lo siento, su majestad, pero esta 'terrenal' mujer se retira para no contaminar el aire que su señoría respira" Dijo mordazmente la gitana, dándose media vuelta para escalar su regreso al campamento. Los últimos rayos del sol acariciaron el rostro de Asmita que suspiró y removió sus hombros para aliviarlos de la tensión que hizo presa de su persona por el enfrentamiento con la gitanilla, aún así, sonrió para sí mismo, hacía mucho que nadie llamaba su atención y por una vez sintió reales ganas de mostrarle el camino correcto a esa muchacha, si el tiempo se lo permitía...

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer cap, espero les haya gustado!**


End file.
